


Because You're too Cute

by Mikurira



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, yasu is too cute and ohkura can't resist it
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadang Ohkura tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat Yasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're too Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : #03 Cute  
> Untuk list prompt, ada di [sini](http://miclyra96.livejournal.com/)  
> ASTAGA SIAPA SIH YANG TAHAN LIAT YASU, UGH, HE'S TOO CUTE I JUST CAN'T--- ok i'm sorry.

Awalnya Ohkura merasa baik-baik saja selama ini. Melihat Yasu yang tertawa lepas menatapnya, gerak-gerik gestur kecil yang dibuat oleh lelaki itu padanya; Ohkura sama sekali tidak pernah merasa _tertekan_ seperti ini. Mungkin kata tertekan tidak terlalu bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang, karena yang Ohkura sadari adalah niat untuk semakin mendekat, bukan menjauhi seperti kebanyakan hukum-hukum alam yang kita ketahui.

Seperti hari ini, begitu mereka sampai di studio musik untuk berlatih tarian dalam single baru mereka, Ohkura secara tidak sadar langsung mendekat ke arah pria mungil itu. Sembarang menaruh tangan di bahu, atau diam-diam melingkari tangan di pinggangnya—Ohkura melakukan semua itu dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

“Gini— _eh_ , gini terus gini kan?” tanya Yasu mempraktekan gerakan itu pada Hina yang sepertinya sudah lebih mahir dari dirinya itu.

“Ng… kayaknya— _gini_ —satu, satu, dua tiga—kan?” Hina memberikan contoh gerakan tersebut yang kemudian dibalas oleh ‘ _oooh’_ yang cukup panjang dari Yasu dan Yoko. Mungkin Yasu memang sedang serius berlatih bersama dengan keempat pria—ada Ryo juga di sana—di depan cermin itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Berbalut percakapan bodoh dengan Subaru dan Maru di pinggir ruangan, Ohkura hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan walaupun jelas pandangannya tak teralih dari pria berbaju lollipop di tengah ruangan. Entah kenapa melihat gerakan-gerakan gestur lelaki itu membuat Ohkura ingin sekali berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya saat ini juga. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ohkura merasa kalau Yasuda semakin hari semakin terlihat manis.

“Terus orang itu tiba-tiba aja beli baju setelan— _eh, mau kemana Ohkura?_ ” tanya Maru yang baru saja bergantian ingin bercerita setelah Subaru barusan. Ia melihat Ohkura berdiri dari duduknya heran karena tidak biasanya lelaki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan cerita yang belum sepenuhnya selesai dibicarakan.

Ohkura menatap Maru dan Subaru sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sambil bilang, “mau latihan lagi,” dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Langkah yang diambilnya cukup besar, membuat lelaki paling jangkung di Kanjani8 itu bisa langsung sampai di belakang Yasu saat itu. Pria yang lebih tua tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena terlalu fokus dengan gerakan kakinya, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan adanya dua buah tangan yang melingkar di perutnya dan menyeretnya ke belakang.

“Ah—!” kaget, Yasuda memberontak kecil sebelum akhirnya Ohkura melepaskan tangannya dari lelaki itu sambil tertawa.

“Tacchooon…” Yasuda hanya bisa menatap lelaki yang masih tengah tertawa itu.

“Kalian ngapain sih?” tanya Yoko juga sedikit tertawa karena merasa bahwa gerakan mundur dan memberontak Yasuda barusan seperti kucing yang enggan untuk dipeluk.

“Eh, eh, tadi gerakannya gimana?” tanya Ohkura mengalihkan topiknya, sengaja langsung berdiri di sebelah Yasuda saat itu. Tidak terlalu peduli, Hina yang tadi sedang menjelaskan kemudian kembali memberikan contoh gerakannya yang kini langsung diikuti oleh semua member di sana—bahkan Maru dan Subaru juga langsung menghentikan istirahatnya, walaupun jelas gerakan itu ternyata salah saat sang koreografi memberitahu mereka.

Yasuda tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini Ohkura semakin sering menempel padanya. Entah karena apa. Awalnya Yasuda merasa biasa-biasa saja dengan tindakannya itu—dan hal itu juga sudah dianggap biasa olehnya, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ohkura juga sering membuatnya berdebar. Ia tahu kalau Ohkura bukan seseorang yang senang dengan yang namanya _skinship,_ karena itulah tindakan mendekat yang biasa Ohkura lakukan menjadi sedikit berbeda karena tidak pernah berfrekuensi sebanyak ini.

Lelaki _main guitarist_ Kanjani8 itu tidak pernah sanggup mengutarakan banyak hal dengan kata-kata, ia hanya bisa menyampaikannya melalui pandangann bertanya pada sang _drummer_ —yang tentu saja malah semakin membuat Ohkura gemas karenanya.

“Apa?” tanya Ohkura yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya di ruangan mereka. Hari itu latihannya sudah selesai, dan beberapa anggota sudah meninggalkan tempat.

“Ng… cuma bertanya-tanya kenapa dirimu sering banget deket-deket,” jawab Yasuda jujur. Ohkura tersenyum lebar, merasa bahwa kode-kode kecil yang ia berikan pada lelaki di sebelahnya itu telah berhasil sampai padanya.

“Menurutmu kenapa?” tanya Ohkura masih menatap kedua bola mata yang penasaran itu.

Yasuda terdiam sejenak. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ohkura sambil kemudian merebahkan badannya pada bantalan sofa. Matanya yang bulat bergerak-gerak, semakin membuat Ohkura ingin memeluknya.

“Erm… Entah— _eh_ ,” Yasuda kaget saat menyadari Ohkura sudah berada di dekatnya, memeluknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya seperti ibu yang ingin menenangkan anaknya, “tuh kan tuh, begini nih,” kata Yasuda komplain, tapi Ohkura hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya.

“Mau tau gak kenapa?” katanya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Beruntung saat itu di ruangan tidak ada orang selain mereka, membuat Ohkura semakin yakin untuk memberitahukannya. Yasuda yang tidak terlalu paham hanya mengangguk saja menatap Ohkura yang kini sudah kembali menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, “soalnya…” Ohkura semakin mendekat. Yasuda mundur beberapa senti.

“Soalnya…?”

“Soalnya dirimu terlalu _ka-wa-ii,_ ” bisik Ohkura mengeja lambat sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya pada telinga pria itu. Sontak wajah Yasu langsung memerah dan mendorong Ohkura mundur hingga lelaki itu terdorong ke belakang. Ohkura tertawa, menatap wajah bersemu merah lelaki di dekatnya.

Sebelum Yasuda berkata sesuatu tentang itu, Ohkura buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas untuk pulang. Mengacak rambut pria yang masih memegangi telinganya panas itu, Ohkura kemudian segera meninggalkan ruangan sebelum akhirnya mendengar teriakan suara tinggi yang memanggil namanya dengan nada kesal.

Lain kali kalau ada kesempatan lagi, mungkin Ohkura akan mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumnya. Habis, ia paling tidak tahan dengan Yasuda. Rasanya terlalu gemas hingga ingin terus bermanja dengan lelaki itu.


End file.
